


Ouroborus

by BrownieFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, blood tw, i don't lol, idk whats going on here really, let ganondorf have a good life for once, somebody else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Ganondorf walks towards his fate





	Ouroborus

He journeys to the depths of the desert.

There is no moon tonight, just a million stars splattered along the dark night sky. It’s bad luck to go out on a moonless night. They say the moon is the eye of one of the Heroines. How can the heroines watch and protect you if that eye is closed?

And yet Ganondorf does not fear the dark desert.

Where are the bokoblins? The man-eating desert boars? It’s quiet, unnaturally so. This should be strange, but Ganondorf is undeterred by it. 

He could walk this path with his eyes closed.

He does not know what that path is.

Something moves under his skin, under his bones. It beats with his heart. It’s hungry. He’s hungry. He hungers for something, but it’s not food. He can’t name it, and yet it fills him, threatens to consume him. What is it? What does he walk through this sand for? 

The sand wears at his bare feet. Why had he left without shoes? It would’ve taken too long to have found a pair. He’s sure of that. It’s out here. It’s everywhere. He needs it more than food, more than water, more than air. 

The night is cool, warm for a desert night. There’s heat in his chest. There’s always coals deep in there, he’s aware of that now, and there are flickering flames, scorching his ribs. He breathes out and smoke replaces the air. Except it doesn’t. It’s just air. 

There’s sand between Ganondorf’s toes. It’s uncomfortable. Should he stop and try and to fix that, even momentarily? He tries to stop, to stand still. His limbs shake, his head hurts, he stumbles forward. No, stoppings not an option. He must continue onward. It’s out here. 

When did the boars return? Where did the bokoblins come from? 

They trail behind him, matching his pace. He feels nothing over this.

No. 

He feels scared of this.

Ganondorf looks down at his feet. The sand has rubbed them raw. He wants to stop. He feels scared. He feels terrified. He feels… He feels…

Ganondorf looks upward. There, on the horizon. A stone pillar. He’s so close.

He feels ravenous.


End file.
